<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Пейзаж страха by Ksencha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162619">Пейзаж страха</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksencha/pseuds/Ksencha'>Ksencha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Divergent (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:00:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksencha/pseuds/Ksencha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Тест, а точнее прохождение на свои страхи, а может быть и не свои...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Пейзаж страха</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>У каждого человека есть свои страхи с которыми мы живем и время от времени их преодолеваем. У меня тоже они есть, но преодолеть я не могу их никак и никогда в жизни. </p><p>Страхи бывают разными и по разному можно справиться. Какие-то страхи со временем исчезают или заменяются другими. Страхи можно полюбить, а можно и возненавидеть, чем бояться. </p><p>Но откуда же берутся страхи? Иногда лёжа в темноте я задумываюсь над этим вопросом. Когда-то я боялась темноты и одиночества. Куда же они делись? Спросит каждый. А никуда они не делись, потому что я полюбила эти страхи. Но у меня остались два страха. О которых я не люблю говорить. Но я уверена, что смогу их преодолеть со временем и даже больше - полюбить. </p><p>Сегодня я прохожу симуляцию на страхи. Хочу я этого или нет, но мне обязательно проходить её. <br/>Захожу в симмуляционную комнату со стуком. Вежливость во мне еще не умерла и не думаю, что когда-то умрёт. Можно сказать, что это дурное воспитание, которое передали мне родители. </p><p>- Можно? - спрашиваю разрешения, чтобы войти. </p><p>- Да, входи, Фелисити, - произнес Эрик, - И закрой за собой дверь. </p><p>Я кивнула и сделала то, что меня просили. <br/>Сегодня нашу симуляцию будет проводить Эрик. Если честно, то я не люблю, когда он проводит их. Нет, я его не боюсь. Просто он больно делает уколы в шею, а мне это не нравится. Да и не люблю я, когда в меня тыкают эти иголки. <br/>Эрик человек своеобразный и своего характера. Но к любому человека можно найти свой подход и не злить его, а мило общаться. </p><p>Я села в кресло, в котором будут проходить симуляция. Откинула свои длинные золотистые волосы на правую сторону, чтобы не мешались при уколе. </p><p>Эрик подошёл ко мне со шприцом в руках и я не вольно закрыла глаза, но я больше чем уверена, что он усмехнулся от моих действий. Я почувствовала боль в шее, что означает что шприц со сывороткой уже в моей шее. Нужно подождать примерно 60 секунд, чтобы началась симуляция. </p><p>За эти 60 секунд я не обмолвилась словом с Эриком. Да и желания у меня нет с ним разговаривать. <br/>Симуляция началась. </p><p>Открываю глаза и оказывать у себя дома. В своем родном доме. Оглядываюсь и узнаю свою комнату, в которой я выросла и пережила много событий. Не долго думая я легла на свою кровать, которая стояла напротив окна. </p><p>Кровать такая удобная, что не вольно меня затягивает в сон, но по стороной шум за дверью не дает мне заснуть. Я открываю глаза и встаю с кровати. </p><p>Интересно, что за шум там за дверью? Какое-то шуршание и падение каких-то вещей. </p><p>Я не успеваю подойти к двери, как та открывается, чуть не вылетая с петель. И за дверью оказывается мой отец. Ладно был бы он трезвым, но по его внешнему виду и поведению так не скажешь. </p><p>- Пап? - осторожно начала я, - Что ты ищешь? - искреннее интересуюсь у него. <br/>- Где моя бутылка? - рявкает на меня мой отец, открывая мой шкаф. </p><p>- Её здесь нет! - спокойно проговорила я, подходя к своему отцу, который успел выкинуть часть вещей из шкафа. <br/>- Говори куда ты её спрятала, мелкая зараза! </p><p>- Я же тебе сказала, что её здесь нет! - чуть повысила на своего родного отца голос, от чего получила звонкую пощёчину. </p><p>Я всегда была слабее своего отца, но как долг старшей сестры я всегда получала нагоняй от своего отца. Когда он выпьет я его всегда боюсь. Точнее не папу, а другое. И эта боязнь у меня с раннего детства - боязнь слабости. </p><p>Я слабая и не могу постоять за саму себя и мне страшно из-за этого. Слабость - самый жуткий страх, который есть у меня. <br/>Сейчас меня папа несколько раз ударит и покинет мою комнату, а я останусь одна в этой комнате со слезами на глазах, проклиная себя за свою слабость. </p><p>Оно так и случилось. Папа с ноги ударил меня в живот с криком: <br/>- Да, как ты смеешь, так разговаривать со своим отцом? Я тебя породил! И я тебя убью, - сказал эти последние слова, закрывая за собой дверь. </p><p>Ну, почему мой отец, такой тиран, когда выпьет? Когда он трезвый, мой папочка хороший и добрый человек. <br/>Дверь закрылась за отцом и я не выдержала, встала с пола и со всей<br/>силы ударила в бетонную стену. Слёзы потекли ручьём, костяшки пальцев разбиты в кровь, а я осела на пол и зарыдала в голос. </p><p>Успокоившись, изменилась симуляция, я оказалась на пустырном поле. <br/>Хм, что это могло значить? </p><p>Я посмотрела на небо, которое уже было затянуто тучами. Сверкнула молнии и я от испуга подскочила. <br/>Только не это! У меня всегда была боязнь молнии и грома. Если в детстве я могла найти укрытие под одеялом, то сейчас я этого здесь не найду. Я одна на этом пустынном поле и никто меня не увидет в укрытие, никто не укроет и не спасёт от моего страха. </p><p>Почти над самым моим ухом разнесся гром, от испуга на моих глазах наворачивались слёзы. Мне страшно, как никогда. <br/>Здесь даже дерева нет за которым я смогла бы спрятаться. От страха я села на землю и обхватила себя руками. <br/>Раскрат грома и молния всё продолжались, пугая меня всё больше и больше. </p><p>В детстве, когда я боялась, моя мама пела мне песеньку, которая меня утешала. Вспомнив о песенке, я закрыла глаза и начала подпевать знакомые мотивы,потихоньку успокаивалась. Как бы мне не было страшно, я бесстрашная и обязана преодолевать свои страхи. </p><p>Когда я окончательно успокоилась, открыла свои голубые, я оказалась в симуляционной комнате. Перед мной стоял Эрик и чему-то усмехался. Я догадываюсь, чему именно, он так усмехается. Ведь этот человек любит наблюдать за людьми, которые страдают. Теперь он знает, что это мои страхи, которые мне было трудно преодолеть. Но он не знает, что это не самые жутки мои страхи. </p><p>Не дожидаясь разрешения встать с этого кресла, я выбежала из этой комнаты, чтобы никого не видеть и уединиться. С одной стороны мне было страшно, но с другой стороны я счастлива. А счастлива я потому, что я увидела своего отца, которого я больше никогда не увижу. </p><p>Я буду счастлива, если буду видеть свою семью в симуляции. Хоть мои родные и мертвы, зато они живы в моих воспоминаниях. Однажды, кто-то сказал: "Воспоминания - лучший рай из которого нас не выгонят!" И это правда. <br/>Добежав за какой-то темный угол, я осела на пол и зарыдала. </p><p>Да, я знаю, что "Фракция превыше крови!". Но очень тяжело выполнять предсмертное желание своих родных. Я никогда больше не увижу своих родителей и брата, но симуляция может мне позволить увидеть их. <br/>Очень тяжело в своей родной фракции терять свою семью, но с этим можно жить.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>